light in the dark
by never meant to be so cold
Summary: With a nervous mind, Bane took the child from the man's arms as he tended to Hazefa. The babe stopped crying immediately. He looks down and sees her, all wet, pink and patches of blood still on her, but she looks so beautiful, she is innocence in this hellhole. / or I am still taking prompts on Tumblr and these are a few of them ;D


**Anonymous Prompt:**** Bane watching Talia being born/holding her for the first time**

The screams echoed throughout the Pit and a chill went down his spine. Bane heard the doctors scream.

"Hazefa's going into labor!"

He runs towards the small circle surrounded by men, mostly elderly and smelling of piss and sweat. Hazefa lay screaming her legs spread and the cloth on which she was laying dirty. Two men clouded his vision and we're trying to shield Bane from seeing anything. He was young, of course, but he was no child. He knew where babies came from and the process that occurred to bring them into this world.

Minutes, hours and almost a whole day went by as Hazefa screamed and screamed, no medicines, no drugs to dull the pain, she gave birth by the light of them moon and she lay panting, sweating gleaming from her forehead and it glowed against her skin. Doctors quickly wrapped the babe in the cloths that were not covered with sweat, dirt or blood.

Some men started bringing small wooden bowls of water to try to clean Hazefa; she just sighed and let herself be patched by the doctors. One of them looks at Bane.

"Here," He said, offering the child to him, Bane's arms were thin at the time, afraid of being fragile, afraid of dropping the babe. "It's a girl."

"T-T-Talia," They hear Hazefa whisper softly before slumping into a dream. "Talia."

With a nervous mind, Bane took the child from the man's arms as he tended to Hazefa. The babe stopped crying immediately. He looks down and sees her, all wet, pink and patches of blood still on her, but she looks so beautiful, she is innocence in this hellhole.

.

**Anonymous Prompt:**** The moment Bane realized he was in love with Talia**

"You killed a man during training, Talia." Ra al Ghul fumed at his daughter, who only smirked in triumph. The dead body was on the floor and Bane watched it all from the second floor.

"He touched me inappropriately, it had to be done." She walks away from her father. Ra fumes for a while, later barks orders to the guards to get rid of the body. Bane quickly goes down the stairs and finds Talia sitting in the mess hall, chewing on some grapes, a water bottle in her hand.

"He didn't touch, did he?" He asks, and she turns around. He hears her laugh.

"No, I just wanted to see if I could do it and get away with it."

This woman, whom he had protected, was now grown up. Managing for herself and possessing the weapon of deadly beauty. She wasn't a little girl now; she was a full grown woman, capable of defending herself.

He smiles, one couldn't see it, but could notice because of his eyes, he was half smitten and half proud of her.

.

**Anonymous prompt:**** Bane gives Talia a gift and she doesn't like it, and she won't tell him why.**

The moment Talia opens the jewelry box in the moment she damns him.

It was a silver necklace, with a diamond charm and she wants to curse at him.

It must have cost a fortune, money he didn't have but somehow managed to get it, for her and she hates it.

She hates it because she's never given him anything worthy enough, of his care, of his love, as he's given her love, safety and now a material object that cost a lot more than what they have.

"I've been saving some money, from the little pays your father gives me for my medical bills and I bought you this, it isn't much but it matches your eyes." He says and it's all the more painful to her.

She sucks in her pride and embarrassment and takes her hair up. "Mind putting it for me?" She asks and he takes the necklace and places it around her beautiful neck. She can't see his lips, but because of the way his eyes change, she knows he's smiling.

"You look beautiful, Talia."

She laughs and kisses his cheek because she really can't do anything else and she hates it.

.

**Anonymous Prompt:**** Can you do a bane x talia where he comes back injured from a mission her father sent him on and she patches him up/cuddling ensues?**

His arm hurt like _hell_.

It did. His fucking target was too much of a coward to face him, so the idiot attacked him with a gun shot, it scraped his upper arm, below his shoulder, he wasn't wounded, but scraped but it still _burned_.

And he curses when Talia sees him and immediately shrieks.

"Bane," She curses in Arab and immediately makes him sit down on a chair, she pushes all the cluttered mess that was in the table and immediately sits on it. She takes his coat off and examines it. Nothing fatal, just a scratch, but it still needed to be sewn and cleaned before it gets infected.

Talia runs to the bathroom and gets her first aid kit, a needle and some iodine. She takes cotton and damps it in it and starts patting his skin, he growls. "Hush," She commands as she put the cotton away. She takes a lighter and starts heating up the needle and wraps some fishing line on it. "Breath, _mi amor_." She says in rusty Spanish that he taught her and begins stitching him.

Bane groans but doesn't move, his body tenses as Talia patches him up. The pain of feeling the heated needle enter his skin is like little flickers of lava being dripped on his skin. He sucks in air, or what he can of it and she finishes and ties a knot on it.

"Don't move," She stands up and looks for the bandage and neatly pats him up. When the bandage is in its place, she kisses the top of his head. "Never scare me like that."

With his other arm, Bane sweeps her feet of the floor and makes them sit of the couch, a fire place burning in front of them, she tucks herself in his arm as the other rests neatly on the couch. She hears him laugh. "Did I miss a joke?"

"No, _preciosa_, it's just that, well, you got so scared."

"And you laugh at my pain?" She says trying to sound offended, she wasn't.

"No, I just never thought someone would care for me as much as you do." And with that, Talia cozies herself more on his arm and Bane props his head back against the couch.


End file.
